Torchwood 666
by repomaverobber
Summary: First chapter from this storyline, hope you enjoy it.
1. Prologue

A darkened alley, the perfect place for an ambush. A man slumped in the shadows lay in waiting for his next target. His hands in the pockets of a stolen black jacket and the tattered jeans he wore were covered in scuffmarks. His hair was hidden underneath his cap the brim of which covered his face in dark shadow.

A woman stumbled into the alley ungracefully tripping over herself in her black stilettos increasing her height by about 3 inches. Her black skin-tight trousers and corset reflected the streetlamps on the street behind her. Her brown hair was tied into a neat ponytail. She stumbled past the man as he slipped a knife out of one of his pockets and dipped out of the shadows to stand a few feet behind the woman.

The crumple of a newspaper under his foot made the woman twist with sudden vigour on the ball of her foot. Seeing the man she stumbled back another couple of feet before regaining her balance.

"Give me your money, and the jewels," he said viciously. Striding towards her knife outstretched he repeated his command "Give me your money and the jewels!"

Stepping once again towards her he noticed her perfectly balanced stance, the hair so neat when drunk and then it hit him. Then something else hit…hard. A swift kick from the woman landed right under his chin knocking him into the air before allowing him to land sprawling on his back.

The man's cap came off revealing his short black hair and the angry look on his face. He stumbled up gasping before running out of the alley leaving the cap behind.

Then something else entered the alley, from above, falling from the rooftops. Three strange creatures landed with a loud crash in a triangle around the woman. Loud bangs of gunshots came from the entrance of the alley where two men stood pointing guns at the creatures as two of them fell.

The woman pulled a pistol from her pocket and twisted round to shoot the third that had ducked down behind her when the shots were fired.

"What the fuck are you two playing at?" she asked all of her drunken disguise gone. "I had that under control and you two come in with your bloody rifles and alert everyone around here to gun fire making them feel less safe than they already do. I must say you two are very good at being blatantly stupid. Oh well what else would I expect from the Torchwood Cardiff Branch."

"How do you know us?" asked one of the men his short black hair spiked up in the middle and his suit didn't have even the smallest crease.

"You're Ianto Jones and you're Owen Harper. You work under Captain Jack Harkness. I know all I need to know about you." She said with conviction.

"I don't know how you know any of this but I want to find out," Owen said walking forwards gun still pointed at the woman Ianto following closely.

"Who are you?" Ianto quizzed.

"_We're_ Torchwood 666," with the final word a window next to Ianto burst open and a pistol was placed right against his temple, from the street in ran another person face hidden beneath a hood holding a pistol quickly placed against Owen's temple. Two more people, who seemed to just appear, stood in the light heavy rifles pointed straight at the chest of Owen and Ianto. "And you…well you could be about to die…"


	2. The Results

"And you…well you could be about to die…if I so wished that fate upon you." the woman flicked her wrist and holstered her pistol. The four other people tipped their guns so that they no longer pointed at Ianto and Owen.

"Get out of here" growled one of the hooded figures in a deep, rough voice. Ianto stumbled away quickly getting out of the alley hiding his gun in his jacket, whilst Owen trudged away.

The remaining figures stood staring after them for a minute before turning to each other. "Hayden, scouting report." The woman barked at the hooded figure who had ordered Ianto and Owen away.

Hayden pulled down his hood revealing his closely shaven head in an army style. "Those three seemed to be it," his voice had become lighter and less threatening but the growl was still there. "If there were more they've hidden themselves well and aren't planning to strike tonight."

"And what about that energy signal we had found, Alex?" the woman turned her attention to the figure leaning out of a window.

Alex twisted her legs out of the window and hopped down to the ground before pulling off her hood. Her blonde hair reached down to the small of her back and her eyes were distinctively dark. "Well we reached the spot where the signal appeared to be coming from and found nothing there. The trace very suddenly disappeared."

"That seems suspicious to me but we can't do anything about it from here. We'll have to get back to the base and analyse anything you found at the scene. What did you find there, Jamie?" The woman's attention switched once again to another member of the team who swiftly followed suit with his fellow teammates.

He removed his hood revealing his spiked red hair; his bright blue eyes gleamed making it impossible to miss them when looking at his face. "We found traces of an unknown substance and the exact position of where the energy was from there appeared to be something strange there. I felt as if I was looking at something but there was nothing there to look at, once we get back I'm going to go through all known alien technologies to see if I can tell what might have caused it."

"Ok, now, let's get back. Ash, go get the car."

The final member turned without so much as a nod and disappeared out of the alley. A few moments later a large, black, unmarked vehicle drove up to the edge of the alley. Ash sat at the wheel.

"Now get in the car," she ordered at the team each one stood to attention before speaking in unison. "Yes ma'am,"

They all ran to the car except for Jamie who grabbed the woman's arm to spin her around. "Jess, what if this is something big, we've come away from the base to simply find nothing and nothing's happened except a normal attack. Why would that happen unless something big was going on, or there was some kind of mistake? With our luck, it'll be the end of the world again,"

"It could be anything," Jess snapped. "Now get to the car and we'll deal with it, just like we always do."

They spun round and ran to the car.


End file.
